


Destiny's Helpers

by Nethwen



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethwen/pseuds/Nethwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you want to find your own happiness, then sometimes you have to be destiny's helper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Helfer des Schicksals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486959) by [Nethwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethwen/pseuds/Nethwen). 



> This is my first longer story.  
> Since English is not my first language, im posting the chapters in installments. So that I have enough time to translate and my poor beta to correct the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

Prologue

  
”Londo?“ Vir entered the conference room, in which his friend and mentor along with G’Kar, Delenn, Mr. Garibaldi and President Sheridan were just finishing their meeting.  
”Yes, Vir, what's the matter?“ asked Londo impatiently, since he would have liked to continue with his little squabble with G’kar, even when he had no longer any idea how it had started.  
”Londo, the transporter will dock in an hour and you wanted-“  
”Is it that late? Well… excuse me, dear friends, I wish you all a good evening,“ he adressed the others. ”Vir, you have to check the room again, everything has to be perfect!“ With those words the ambassador of Centauri Prime strutted out of the conference room.

  
Michael Garibaldi sauntered over to the young Centauri. ”A word, Vir,“ he said. ”Why has Londo rented an additional room with a passageway through the wall to his room? Is his wife going to visit?“  
”NO!“ Vir looked at the Director of Covert Intelligence in shock. ”I mean, Lady Timov will not do us the honor of Babylon 5… besides, her room would be on the other end of the station.“  
You could hear G’Kar chuckling in the background, he looked just as amused like the others in the room.  
”Vir… Londo isn’t bringing his newest…“, Delenn was looking for an appropriate word she could use without being blunt, but Vir understood her anyway.  
”No… No... the Prime Minister is awaiting his daughter… but you have to excuse me now, I have to check the room again, like ordered.“ Preoccupied as he was, Vir missed the open mouths and surprised looks from the people in the room.

  
Michael was the first to recover and he looked around questioningly.  
”Well… who else was surprised by the fact that Londo had a daughter? Everybody raised their right hand.


	2. First Chapter: A surprise seldom comes alone

First Chapter: A surprise seldom comes alone

Michael Garibaldi had been hanging around at passport control of Bablon 5, where every visitor had to go through, for over fifteen minutes. He was the Director of Covert Intelligence after all! It was most important to watch the people who were coming and going, especially who were coming, closely. The whole thing had, naturally, nothing to do with Londo's secret daughter who would arrive every moment now.  
He could not supress a knowing smile when he discovered that John and Delenn were standing close by. He walked over to them.  
”I thought you were going to have dinner?“ At least, that had been the excuse both of them had given, as they had nearly bolted after Vir's departure.  
”Erm…well, we thought… uh…“ Delenn stuttered, what was unusual for her. She was not allowed to li, and anything she could say in this moment would have been a lie#untrue#dishonest. John and she were driven to this place because they were curious, nothing else. It was so humiliating.

“Ahhh, I see, Vir told you about my guest,” the smug, amused and well-known voice of Londo Mollari let them all flinch.  
The Prime Minister had changed his clothes to 'common' attire, one might say. In his arms he held a large bouquet of Star Laces.  
“I’m touched that you all have come to greet my daughter. It is truly an honor.” His grin grew larger and larger as he noticed the three others looking at their shoes in embarrassment. The thing that made his eyes sparkle with joy was the arrival of G’kar, who joined them.

“G’kar! That even you have come to greet my daughter is almost too much of an honor.” He earned a sharp glance for this sentence.  
“As usual you are the pompous, big-headed windbag that you are known as. I’m not interested in your offspring, I’m waiting for… Ta’lon.”  
“He is staying at the station for a few weeks.”, the Narn pretended not to be interested in the whole matter.  
“Oh my, what a coincidence. Especially considering that you never pick up your friend at the control point.” The broad, knowing smile rankled the Narn.  
“It is interesting what you think you know, Mollari. Are you a fortune teller now, or do you chronicle every one of my steps.?”  
“I'm so sorry to disappoint you, my dear G’kar, I can hardly control myself not to run after you, like your lovely fans and stalkers.” This had the potential for a most interesting skirmish. “Of course this will be hard to hear, but not everbody worships the ground on which you walk. If I think hard enough…”  
“Don’t do it, Mollari. It will only give you a headache.” Now the Narn was smirking.  
“Since when are you worried about my health? I’m pretty sure that you are not on duty to be my bodyguard and-,” The rest of the sentence, as well as Micheal's instinct to jump between the to squabblers, were cut off by one simple word. A word nobody had ever expected to be applied to Londo.

“DAD!”, was the cheerful sound that could be heard throughout the hall and a second after they all turned in that direction, Londo was caught in a hug. “I’m so glad to see you again.”  
John Sheridan was sure today was the day of suprises, because the young woman in front of him was nothing like he had imagined. But seeing the large eyes, open mouths and Garibaldi's frantic blinking, the same seemed to be true for the others as well.  
“Nalay, my child. I’m glad as well. Let me look at you.”, a genuine, beaming smile adorned his face, which shocked the others even more.  
First and formost G’kar, who could suddenly feel a familiar tingle in his stomach, which he tried to supress rather quickly.  
Londo held his daughter an armslength away, sizing her up and down. “You are getting prettier and prettier everytime I see you. The time will come when I will have to fight all the candidates for your hand.”  
With a warm laugh she shook her head and lightly slapped his shoulder was comperjong of her answer.accompanied  
“Like it would upset you to marry me off well.” Her voice was like a melody and captured your heard the moment you heard it.  
“Well, that is not untrue… but it troubles me to think I might have to share you one day.” This was the truth. This knowledge was painful for Londo, especially since he hoped his daughter would be able to marry out of love. Something he had done once, but politics and family business had put an end to this.  
“You will always have a place in my heart and you know that.” Nalay smiled at her dad, gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
“But then I would no longer be the only one.”, he whispered. Londo didn’t care that everyone was looking at him, so happy was he to have his darling daughter by his side.  
“Oh, I nearly forgot, these are for you.” The older Centauri held up the flowers and gave them to the young woman.  
“Ohhh Star Laces! You shouldn’t have.”Delighted, she accepted the flowers and inhaled the sweet smell.  
“You deserve much more, joy of my live.” Behind him, someone cleared their throat. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Vir beaming at him like a super nova.  
“Ahh… yes, you still remember my attaché, Vir Cotto?”  
“Of course, nice to meet you again, Vir.”, she held out her arms like it was customary on Centauri Prime and Vir gripped them.  
“Nalay, I’m very pleased to see you again. Your father is right, since the last time I saw you you have gotten even more beautiful. One day you will contribute to the House of Mollari with a thriumphal marriage.”  
It was another custom of Centauri culture to wish this to a son. In this way, Vir gave the daughter of his friend a big compliment.  
“I’m grateful for your words, Vir. If only I could achieve half the honor you brought to your house, I would be eternally blessed and would forever stay on my knees for all the thanks I would give to the Godess Li.” It was a traditional answer, but her voice and eyes told everyone that it was the truth and Vir turned red with visible embarrassment.

Londo nearly burst with pride, but he hadn’t forgotten the others.  
“Nalay, my pride, I want you to meet some important people, they have been waiting just for you.”  
He couldn’t keep the tinge of sly humor out his voice or eyes, and neither did he want to.  
“This is the President of the Interstellar Alliance, John Sheridan, his wife Ambassador Delenn, from the Minbari Federation, and Mr. Michael Garibaldi, Director of Covert Intelligence for the Alliance,” he introduced one by one, completely ignoring the Narn in front of them.  
“It is a great pleasure to meet you all at last. My father told me so many things about you und what you all did in the last few years.” she beamed at everyone.  
Delenn was the first to come to her senses and bowed slightly,which was good manners on her world, to greet the younger woman.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you.” 'And a surprise,' she thought to herself, but that would be out of place to say, well, at least on her world.  
“Mollari”, snarled G’kar, not pleased with the way his dearest enemy was ignoring him. But before he could say one more word, someone cut him off.

“Miss? Miss?”, Nalay turned around and was facing a Narn, who held a bag out to her.”I'm terrible sorry, Miss, but you forgot this on board.”  
“Thank you very much, I hadn't even noticed.” Gratefully, she took it and gave it straight to Vir never taking her eyes of the Narn. “You really did me a great service, my credits are in there.” She thanked the Narn as best as she could in this situation with a gesture in the way of his people.  
“Well, I wouldn’t call 'returning a bag' a great service. It was a privilege to help you.”, Ta’lon replied with the same gesture, when he suddenly noticed his old friend.  
“G’kar, has something happened or why you are here?”

The ambassador's spots changed color. “No, everthing is fine, I was simply in the mood to greet you at the first possible moment.”  
“That’s your bodygard?” Nalay asked her father, baffled, until a short nod from him confirmed it.  
“Yes, this ist my dearest colleague, G’kar, who was just in the mood.”  
“I don’t know… somehow I imagined him to be taller and… what is the English word… ah yes…with a halo,” she smiled cheekily at the Narn, who was at least two heads taller than her. His only reaction was to looked stunned.

“However, dad, I would suggest that you invite everybody present to the Tengata* in your rooms,” she proposed to her dad, before the bodyguard/ambassador/holy man could say anything.  
“I thought we would have the Tengata alone?”, Londo's look#expression could only be described as pouty.  
“First of all, the more the merrier. Secondly, it is tradition to invite friends to tea, and last but not least, I think they have many questions.”  
“Is that so? I have no idea how this could be.”  
“Let me think… ah yes… as far as I know you, and I believe I am the only one who can say this without a doubt, you never told anybody about me. So one of the questions would be 'why now', and the most important one would be how you could have a human child, don’t you think?”  
“All right, all right… I wouldn’t want to tell the story more than once, joy of my life. You all heard my daughter, you're all invited to the Tengata in two hours EST at my quarters. And don’t forget to bring Dr. Franklin with you.” He put one arm around his daughter's shoulders and started walking with her to the green sector.  
They left two stunned Humans, a just as stunned Minbari and two Narn, one of which looked amused and the other looked really pissed off.

“Erm… everyone who thought this was a little weird, please raise your hand.” Everyone's hand went up, except Ta’lon's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I made this up


	3. CHAPTER 2: A CENTAURI’S HONOR

CHAPTER 2  
A CENTAURI’S HONOR

Arriving two hours later with Ta’lon at his side, G’Kar was not really surprised to find the others already there, and seemingly waiting in eager anticipation. Indeed surprising was the fact that Vir was among them.  
“Mr. Cotto, shouldn’t you be inside and… I don’t know…prepare something?”, he asked the younger alien warily. He would not drink anything that Mollari had prepared by himself. Not that he was afraid of poison, no, this was long behind them. It was Mollari’s non-existing culinary skills that bothered him.  
“No, I wouldn’t dare, Citizen G’kar, the Tengata is the duty of the eldest daughter of the house. Customarily, it is a celebration to welcome a long absent father. Family, but most especially friends are traditional guests to welcome the traveler and… erm… well to praise the talents of the daughter.”, he finished sheepishly.  
“In translation, Mollari is going to show off.”, G’kar rolled his eyes. That explained a lot. In that moment the door opened slightly with Nalay standing in the doorway.  
“Of course, Citizen G’kar. I’m sure that every culture has a ritual where parents can brag about their children. Especially fathers and their female offspring. If I’m not mistaken it’s called Tu’soto on Narn,” she answered with a charming smile. Ta’lon chuckled beside him, clearly amused.  
“One point for the young Miss, my friend G’kar, like the humans would say.”  
“The difference is that in our culture, the Tu’soto is the ritual where the groom meets his future wife and father-in-law and learns of her housekeeping skills. I wouldn’t think that’s your intention, Miss Molari?” snarled G’kar.  
“Oh I don’t know, that would be interesting, wouldn't it?” was the sassy answer. G’kar gasped.  
Michael and Ta’lon chuckled in unison. Vir shook his head.  
“You truly are Lady Timov’s daughter.”, he sighed.  
“And of course mine. Did you anticipate anything else?”, came Londo’s proud filled voice from inside.  
“A Centauri!”, sneered the ambassador of the Narn. Nalay’s left eyebrow went up, but she stood aside to let everyone in.  
“Please sit down.”, she offered.

Situated between the couch, two armchairs and some extra chairs there was a small table set with a steaming teapot, beautiful ornate teacups, Brivari, and something that looked like dried fruits. Londo was the first to sit down, the others followed suit. Nalay used a spoon to drop a dried fruit in every cup and poured tea from the pot over it. In every cup, with the exception of Delenn’s and Garibaldi’s, she put three drops of Brivari.  
Next, she presented the first cup to Londo, then to the President and so on.  
The last cup was for herself.  
She bowed to her father and said, “Welcome back, Leader of the House Mollari and father. May you find peace and bliss at home. My the Goddess Li bless you. Welcome guests of the House Mollari, I’m Nalay, daughter of Londo Mollari, Leader of the House Mollari, Prime Minister of Centauri Prime and future Emperor of the Centauri. My duty is to serve.”  
Londo toasted to everyone in the room and emptied his cup in one gulp. Surprising for Ta’lon and G’kar,Vir did the same, so the humans followed mimicked their behavior.  
Judging by the smell, Delenn had thought the tea would be bitter and was pleasantly surprised by its sweetness. Before she could ask, Nalay refilled everybody's cups and explained to her, “It’s the fruits that make the tea sweet. This is a special brand, but I ‘m sure Dad wouldn’t mind if I put some tea leaves and fruit in a box for you to take with you.” She looked to her father who noddded slightly.  
“I’m very grateful,” she lowered her head in return.

“Well… let’s get to business, shall we?”, Londo announced afterwards when Nalay brought fresh fruit and sweets for everyone.  
“Here are Nalay’s adoption papers, with the signatures of your government, that’s of the Centauri, my wife Timov and myself,” the Centauri said as he handed a pile of papers to John Sheridan. “As well as the official document that the Centaurum regards Nalay as Centauri and grant her citizenship.”  
“How did you…” Sheridan was stunned when he saw the date of the document, little more than a year in to the war with the Minbari. Sitting beside him, Delenn recognized the date as well.  
“It is well known that I was my government’s contact man on Earth before and during the war between humans and Minbari. One evening I had a little disagreement with some people at a poker game. Some minor differences about my luck.” Garibaldi rolled his eyes at this, Londo and cards were a neverending story of minor differences. “However, a young human stood by my side, and helped me out of this mess. He was a future fighter pilot, Ivan Ivoff, and had a wife called Madeleine. She was from Paris… a lovely city, really lovely.” Londo’s eyes glazed over and Nalay had to pinch him in the leg. “Oi… you are not nice to your old father…,” he complained sulky and rubbed the sore spot.  
“Stop daydreaming and tell your story,” she replied as she pecked him on the cheek.

“Daughters… well, we were a funny trio for some time, but then the war started and Ivan had to leave for the front after finishing his training. Madeleine told me at his departure that she was pregnant, but hadn’t told her husband yet. She never said why, but I think Madeleine thought that it would distract him from his duties. I told her that I had promised to look after her and that would naturally include their child. “ He paused for a moment.  
“One week before her due date, Madeleine was informed that Ivan had been killed in a skirmish with the Minbari. She was devastated, and went into labor a few hours later. The maternity suite informed me I had to come down. Of course I thought something was wrong and left a meeting in a hurry. It was a real shock when I arrived and everything was fine, until I was forced into a green garment by a dragon of a midwife and pitchforked into the delivery room! Why… Why do human men have to be there? It’s just not decent. We Centauri usually wait in a club and get drunk. Much more entertaining. This was an experience I didn’t need.”, Londo puckered his mouth, which made the human men smile in sympathy.  
“But I learned many new curse words in French, which was very informing and very useful in later times.” He chuckled for a moment, reminiscing. “After long, long, loooong hours, the midwife laid a baby girl in my arms. This sweet little thing stole my heart, the moment she looked at me. I swore to Li that I would protect her with my live if I had to.

“Sadly, Madeline never could hold her girl, not even have a glimpse of it. I noticed too late that everyone in the delivery room started panicking. My dear friend had fatal bleedings and died within minutes.” Looking sad, Nalay took his hand in hers, watching him with concern and full of love for her father.  
“I searched for family on both sides, but I ended up with nothing. I couldn’t leave the baby in an orphanage. We were a year into the war and even at that time, I knew that only a miracle could save Earth. A friend of mine was a nephew of the late emperor, my contacts even then were not bad, and so#that way I could get the royal family involved.  
“The emperor and my government were in the situation to convince the human administration that it would be best if I adopted the girl. I named her Nalay, meaning child of my heart, and that she was, is and ever will be. The President of Earth had some conditions before he would sign the papers. Firstly, Nalay should never forget her heritage, and secondly, she should be allowed to return to Earth if she wanted to, when she was of age.”, he explained. “For Centauri, this is at the age of sixteen, in Nalay’s case, eighteen. I’m well informed what humans think about our custom of marrying off so young. So Timov and I decided that we would go with the Earth system. Along with an English, history and French teacher, we left Earth, and I brought them to a little agricultural planet, deep in Centauri territory, to prevent that any Minbari would ever find them. You can see, I’m holding up my bargain. She has this an unexplainable preference for denim…” he kissed Nalay on her temple.

“In nearly one year, Nalay will be eighteen. Even to this day, very few know about my daughter. At first, it was the whole Minbari-Earth situation and later… well… I don’t have to tell you about the last few years, do I? When she was thirteen, Timov brought her to her private estate on Centauri Prime, to instruct her in our social rules.  
“I have to say, she is my whole pride, joy and happiness in life.” Nalay beamed at her father and laid her head on his shoulder.  
“Well… it looks like Mollari really does have a heart ot two and even a whit of honor.”, mumbled G’kar in his own native tongue.  
“Of course my Dad owns a heart and more honor than you will ever understand, Citizen G’kar”, Nalay was now standing in front of the ambassador, scowling at him. The surprising part was not her gumption, but that she could speak Narn.  
“Unlike a certain person in this room, who slept with someone’s wife.” The older Narn sprang to his feet.  
Everyone in the room went silent, staring at both opponents. Not everyone understood what was spoken, but it wasn’t friendly, that much was clear. Before anything could happen, Ta’Lon started laughing.

“My admiration, Miss Mollari.”, he said bowing his head. “Your Narn is perfect and without any accent.” In response to the indignant look on G’kars face, he shrugged. “You know I’m right, G’kar.”  
“I feel highly honored hearing that from a native speaker,” Nalay smiled gratefully.  
G’kar swayed between betrayal and anger, but he was not sure which feeling corresponded to which person.  
An amused Londo was watching the situation unfold. “Sit down, Nalay, don’t rake up old stories.” He waited for the teenager to follow his instruction. “I, for myself, am not a child of sadness. And on the bright side, with the knowledge that Mariel had an affair with my dearest friend… well… the divorce was overdue.”  
“You knew…” One surprise after the other today.  
“Of course. I knew every time and everyone. Don’t think too highly of yourself, G’kar, you were very far down on my death list.” He clinked glasses with his part time bodyguard, who was completely dumbstruck.

You should have killed her,”Nalay spat out. Vir flinched. “What? She tried to poison you, Dad!“  
“You knew it was one of your wives and didn’t say anything at that time?” Now it was Garibaldi who was pissed. He had been Chief of Security at that time and in his mind, the poisoning had never been an accident.  
“Londo, you almost died,” Franklin reminded the Centauri.  
“Well, destiny takes its course. One wife tried to kill me and the other wife saved me. Ohhh, Dr.Franklin, why so surprised? Did you think I would believe that utter nonsense, that you had enough blood of my rare bloodtype? No station, not even a hospital at Centauri Prime, has stocked this much.” He sipped his Brivari. “And to answer your question, Mr. Garibaldi, no, I didn’t know then, but later, when the truth came out, I thought that a social death, and this is the case with divorced women, might be better than an actual one.”

Having listened the whole time, Delenn was speechless. Londo Mollari really had the ability to surprise her, and not only in a negative way. Like in this moment. The more than power-hungry ambassador had risked not only his career and life, but a war with the Minbari, had they found out about it at that time. But there was a question burning in her mind. “Why, Londo, why have you brought your daughter to the station now? Wouldn’t she be safer on your planet, as before?”  
“No, she wouldn’t. I’m to be the new Emperor of the Centauri. Something every Emperor knows from the start is that children are a endangered species in the Palace. Even daughters. I was hoping that Nalay could stay here under the protection of the Alliance when I leave for the throne. Of course, I’m hoping to find a good husband for her. If not, Vir is going to be her warden until she is eighteen years old.”  
Vir choked on his tea. “MEEEEE????” he asked between coughs. Dr. Franklin slapped him on the back a few times.  
“Of course you! Who else from Centauri can I trust, my dear friend?” It was a huge acknowledgment to be the guardian of a royal child. Vir grew at least two inches. “Furthermore, I hope you all will have an eye or two on my child, when I leave the station.” He looked sternly at everybody. ”Nothing must happen to her, she is my whole life.”  
Sheridan and Delenn exchanged looks and nodded. “We promise, Londo. As long as Miss Mollari is on the station, she will be safe.”

Londo thanked everyone. G’kar had been quiet during the last hour, not only towards the young girl, but to process everything that had been said.  
He knew that Mollari in his function as ambassador had lernt basic Narn, but his daughter spoke perfectly, like Ta’lon pointed out earlier. That could only mean she had one or two native speakers as teachers. Which Centauri would allow something like that?  
Mollari was always good for suprises, but he was right, his daughter was pretty for her race and age. She was small, maybe 5 foot 2, ivory skin, black hair with a blue sheen flowing down to her shoulders. Something that was absolutely not Centauri. But the most stunning thing were her eyes, dark green in color, like the few fanlands on Narn. Life, intelligence and wit twinkled in them. Her figure was definitely that of a woman, arousing the protective instinct of every man, and he was sure the younger males would not only feel the need to be protective of her.  
It was no question that this little being could turn all the heads on this station and would bring her father to a meltdown. That should be interesting. He assumed that she kept hair in human way to remember her forefathers, but the delicate necklace around her neck told everybody, at least every Centauri, which House she was affiliated with. It was a small depiction of a golden hand fan with a red stone in the middle. It was this centuries old symbol of the Mollari family which cemented the fact that she was a daughter of one of the oldest and most powerful families of Centauri Prime.  
There was only one problem. Nalay was not a Centauri name, not originally. The Centauri introduced in their language when they occupied Narn. It could be interpreted that Nalay was a nickname for the mortal child of the Godess Li, Ala. but that wasn’t the case. Nalay came form the Narn word nala. This word meant ’Honor’ and the ending ’y’ gave it a negative connotation. ’Lost honor’ would be the human translation. G’kar was absolutely sure that Mollari knew that and he would bet his tongue that his old enemy had chosen it on purpose. The question was only… why?


	4. Chapter 3: Squabblers Checkmated

Chapter 3: Squabblers Checkmated

Never in his life had John Sheridan thought that he would laugh so hard at Londo and G’kar. But right at this moment, he did. Even though he was confronted by grim looks from the two ambassadors. John had one arm around Michael’s shoulder and both men were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces.  
“That’s not funny, John”, Delenn chided her husband, but even she had to supress her giggling.  
“It …is…”, was the breathless answer her husband gave when he saw G’kar’s and Londo’s peeved faces, it was all their own fault, really.  
Londo glared at the Narn and groaned. “Why G’Kar? Why? Couldn’t you have just kept your mouth shut?” he hissed at him, making the humans laugh even more.  
“Of course, you idiotic Centauri, I’m the one to blame! She is your daughter, remember?”, he snarled.  
“Yes… she... proved …that”, now Delenn couldn’t hold back anymore and started laughing, too.  
Londo couldn’t think of a worthy reply and he also couldn’t help, but agree.  
Even though she was not born of his blood, she was in many ways his mirror. The same bullhead, the same belligerence, but at the same time, also the diplomatic shiftiness that had helped him more than once in his lifetime. Also, she had the rare talent of masterfully debating her point. That and she had an arsenal of curse words that made even him blush. She was her father’s daughter, through and through. All this, combined with the ability all humans had, simply rendering somebody speechless, resulted in more than one occasion in which she had checkmated him. He was reminded of this time and time again. And this time there were witnesses.

 

Thirty minutes earlier:

“Please excuse my tardiness”, Nalay said the moment she stepped into the President’s Office, where she had a breakfast date with Sheridan, Garibaldi, Delenn, G’kar and her Dad. “I was held up by Mr. Allen.”  
Londo raised an eyebrow. “What did you do this time?”, he sighed. His daughter was, like every teenager, hungry for life and always in search for the next party.  
More than once during the last three weeks she got caught trying to sneak back into her quarters after a night out . This wouldn’t be such a big deal, but it was Mr. Allen who escorted her back most of the time, either because she was drunk or the cause for a fist fight among party-goers.  
“Nothing!”, she looked innocently at her dad. “Well… I forgot my purse at one of the nightclubs.” She sat down and reached for a bread roll.  
“Nightclub…”, Londo rolled his eyes. “What in the name of Li are you doing in a nightclub?”  
“I would guess the same you did at her age, Mollari.” G’Kar was mightily amused as he handed the young woman her coffee. “Just some light entertainment.” She smirked at the Narn. After some initial difficulties she got along well with her father’s bodyguard.  
“Entertainment?! Pah!”, Londo waved his hands dismissably. “You should be studying, not dancing all night long. By the way… what are you wearing? You will catch a cold!” Nalay looked down at herself, then back to her dad and lifted one eyebrow. She loved her dad dearly, even if he could be a mother hen sometimes, but in terms of her clothing, they would never be on the same page. Nalay had just come back from the last party an hour ago, had jumped in the shower and had dressed in tight black jeans, a short top in the colour of her eyes and knee-high boots with heels.  
“Really Mollari, I think she looks lovely“, teased G’Kar again. He loved riling up the Centauri.  
“Of course you find her lovely, you barbarian! You have no sense for proper etiquette”, snarled Londo.  
“What do you mean? Narns have more taste than all of Centauri Prime together.”  
“Do I have to mention the Narn opera?”  
“You simply do not possess the sensibilities necessary to appreciate the subtleties. It’s the same with young females. The likelihood of her finding a husband is higher if you let her be as she is!”  
“Wonderful, now I know exactly what kind of man will that be.” He glared at the Narn with lethal force.  
“What exactly do you mean with that?”  
“Since when are you so slow on the uptake, G’Kar?”, answered Mollari disdainful. “Men like you!”  
“Oi! That’s rich. And from someone who had a fling with an exotic dancer!” That was low even for G’Kar.  
“Don’t drag Adira in this! Furthermore, who are you to meddle with my parenting? That’s my daughter!” Pain flared up in Londo’s eyes at the mention of his long dead lover.  
“You leave me no choice. You are as incompetent in this as in almost everything else! If you forbid everything, of course she will revolt”  
“Oh and you are the perfect parent, of course! As far as I know, your daughter doesn’t even live on Narn and has never visited you here. And you don’t seem to be much of a husband either, since your wife kicked you out and divorced you!” Now Londo also stooped low.  
“You hid your daughter as well! And you are divorced, too!”, the Narn boiled with rage.  
“Yes, but I divorced my wives, not the other way around! That’s the point. Besides, I had good reasons to hide my daughter, what are yours?” Over the next few minutes, the shouting match went on and on and while Delenn looked more desperate with each passing moment, John and Michael fruitlessly tried to bring the bickering men to reason.  
Nalay on the other hand merely rolled her eyes and kept on drinking her coffee.  
A little while ago, she had already come to the conclusion that her dad and the Narn could not speak one word with each other without starting a fight. Now she understood why Vir’s headaches never seemed to cease. Just at the moment as G’Kar wanted to shoot another comment aimed below the belt, and John nearly lost his patience, Nalay shook her head, sealed her lips with a finger and stopped the human. She knew a way to stop the two squabblers and to get the most fun for everyone out of it. Well, not for her Dad and the Narn, but for everybody else.  
“Dad!”, she threw her napkin on the table indignantly, making the two squabblers lapse into slience. “You could have told me in private. Why did I have to learn the truth this way?”  
“What are you talking about, my dear?”, Londo asked her, not knowing which end was up.  
“Don’t act like a fool, Dad! You know exactly what I’m talking about! Did you think I would judge you or that I would gossip? I’m not a yenta!” One could really believe the disappointment in her face to be genuine.  
“I swear to you, darling, I have no idea what you are talking about”, he said, baffled.  
“Well, your liaison with G’Kar.” She looked enthusiastically to her father.  
“W…wha…. WHAT?”, shouted the Narn instantly.  
“We are not together…” But Londo got interrupted immediately by his daughter.  
“Don’t deny it or I’ll be very cross. Everyone can see your deep feelings for each other, particularly when you are fighting. You didn’t have to be so secretive about it. I’m so happy that you found someone you love and who loves you. Besides, I swear I won’t tell Mum a thing. I don’t think she would react kindly to a Narn as a second wife, at least initially“, she considered with a thoughtful expression. But before one of the two could say a word in their defence, she continued. “No, we should really keep it a secret from her. But I’m so happy for you. We will talk later, because I have to go. I have a date with some nice gentlemen.”, she stood up, gave her horrified looking Dad a peck on his cheek and after a pause gave G’Kar the same treatment. Nalay turned around, winked at the others and said in a honeyed voice as she walked out of the room: “See you later Dad… and…Daddy!”

Flashback end  
Londo, like G’Kar, tried to silence the other three with devastating glances, but with rather limited success. Instead it seemed to only fan the hilarity. Groaning, he rolled his eyes and gave up.  
“I never should have allowed her teachers to teach her in psychological warfare.”  
“In that point I concur, Mollari. It is a rare occasion, but I have to agree.”, affirmed the Narn with all of his heart and threw a bread roll at Mr. Garibaldi, who laughed even more after that.


End file.
